Agridulce
by MelodramaLlama
Summary: Una extraña rubia llega a su rancho gravemente herida. Pronto Arnold se enterará de todos los misterios que oculta esa mujer que asegura odiar a los hombres. Al verse contra la espada y la pared, la obliga a casarse con él por conveniencia… Justo cuando Helga pensaba que Arnold podía ser la excepción. Arnold x Helga
1. Huyendo del infierno

**Título**: Agridulce

**Resumen**: Una extraña rubia llega a su rancho gravemente herida. Pronto Arnold se enterará de todos los misterios que oculta esa mujer que asegura odiar a los hombres. Al verse contra la espada y la pared, la obliga a casarse con él por conveniencia… Justo cuando Helga pensaba que Arnold podía ser la excepción. ArnoldxHelga

**Advertencias**: Contenido sexual explícito, lenguaje obsceno.

**Nota de Autor**: Este es mi primer fic de _Hey Arnold_. Y por todas las ideas que tengo escritas y en mi mente, calculo que acabará con _por lo menos_ 10 capítulos. Ojalá les guste la historia. Como siempre, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios y sugerencias de lo que podría pasar en la historia. Prometo tomar en consideración sus ideas.

Como verán, el pueblo natal de Helga se llama Wells Ridge. ¿Recuerdan el capítulo de Halloween? Pues de ahí saqué el nombre. El rancho de Arnold se llama Sunset Arms y el pueblo cercano es Hillwood.

Intentaré en lo posible seguir las personalidades originales de Helga y Arnold. Pero eso sí, Arnold aquí va a tener un poco más de carácter. Después de todo, va a pedirle a Helga matrimonio.

**Disclaimer**: _Hey Arnold!_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a _Nickelodeon_ y Craig Bartlett.

* * *

**Capítulo I. Huyendo del infierno.**

Helga Pataki se encontraba reparando el cercado de su próspero rancho. En su rostro claramente se podía observar la frustración, esas brillantes pupilas azules llameaban de ira. Dio un martillazo, casi haciendo pedazos la madera, y prosiguió colocando otro clavo.

—Vaya, ¿estás intentando arreglar esa cerca o descargar tu ira en ella?

Helga se detuvo automáticamente y le gruñó a su amiga, viéndola por encima del hombro.

—Phoebe, mejor métete a la casa porque si no tú sustituirás a la cerca —amenazó sin importarle sonar brusca—. No es un buen momento para darme consejos de control de la ira.

Y procedió a seguir dando martillazos a la cerca, que ya estaba a nada de colapsar. Phoebe suspiró, Helga ya debería entender que sus amenazas hacia ella siempre eran nada más que palabras vacías. Claro, no era el mismo caso con las otras personas. Así que, sabiendo que algo atormentaba a su amiga, insistió en el tema.

—Ayer te fuiste y no me comentaste nada. Rhonda fue quien tuvo decirme que te vio en el rancho de los Sawyer para que no me preocupara.

—Maldita princesa, le voy a enseñar a dejar de divulgar la vida de otros —dijo Helga rechinando los dientes, Phoebe la miró mal y entonces Helga suspiró derrotada. Conocía bien a su amiga y sabía que ella no iba a irse hasta que le contara—. Si no fuera por el estado del viejo, no hubiera ido. El señor Sawyer está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, y su asqueroso hijo ni por eso deja de proponérseme. Me siento mal por Lila, se ve que la está pasando mal con todo esto. Tú sabes todo lo que ha hecho su padre por mí, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ir a visitarlo en sus días de decadencia.

Phoebe sabía perfectamente a que se refería su amiga con eso.

El padre de Helga había sido encarcelado en el pueblo hace un año, porque había asesinado a su esposa Miriam. Y si bien aún seguía afectada por la situación y tenía pesadillas de ello, no podía ser hipócrita de que extrañaba a su madre. Miriam nunca había sido una buena madre, había dejado varias veces que su padre la golpeara hasta el punto de quedar inconsciente. Helga había pasado toda su vida temiéndole a su padre, pero aun así su lengua no dejaba de ser menos afilada. Es por eso, que Bob Pataki esa noche iba a cometer dos homicidios. Sin embargo, el padre de Lila y Ludwig había detenido a Bob, clavándole un cuchillo en la espalda. Lastimosamente, para Helga, llegaron a tiempo los médicos del pueblo y Bob sobrevivió. Lo único que la podía reconfortar era que se haría justicia. "_El dinero no te va a salvar esta vez, Bob"._ Le había dicho su hija socarronamente. Luego de eso, su salvador había ido todos los días a hablar con Helga y ofrecerle víveres, sabiendo que la muchacha ya no dependería del dinero de su padre. Helga lo llamaba afectivamente "_viejo_".

Phoebe, quien ya se le había pegado varios gestos de la rubia, sonrió de oreja a oreja descaradamente.

—Y yo pensaba que era porque realmente te gustaba su hijo.

—¡Ag, como puedes decir tal disparate! Los hombres no dan más que problemas. ¡No se puede confiar en ninguno de esos! Solo sirven para cumplir ciertas necesidades. Aprende eso, hermana, y te irá bien en la vida. Te lo juro, es el más sabio consejo que vas a escuchar.

Phoebe podía entender hasta cierto punto la misandria en Helga. Robert Pataki era el sujeto más despreciable de la faz de la tierra. Lastimosamente, Helga al estar expuesta a un hogar tóxico y desequilibrado, su subconsciente había sufrido secuelas del abuso físico y psicológico, y cuando se dio cuenta no era solo Bob quien le gritaba, sino también sus parejas. Ninguno de ellos abusó de ella físicamente, pero si entraban en su cabeza y aquello era peor a la larga.

—Te entiendo, Helga —suspiró su amiga, queriendo evitar otra discusión acerca de las perspectivas sobre los hombres—. Pero ahora dime, dudo que estés así solo por el flirteo de Ludwig de ayer. Ha este punto ya deberías estar acostumbrada a que los hombres se te propongan regularmente. Así que, pregunto nuevamente, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan irritada?

Y eso era verdad, Helga era la mujer más deseada de todo el pueblo de Wells Ridge. Su carácter recio y de todas las barbaridades que su boca soltaba parecía atraer incluso más a los hombres, que por cierto eran alentados por sus padres. La veían como un reto. Y luego estaban todas las propiedades que ahora le pertenecían, después de lo de Bob. Y la cereza del pastel era que era muy guapa exteriormente. Esa larga melena rubia siempre despeinada, esos ojos azules que brillaban como luceros cuando se enfadaba, y cuerpo muy bien formado por todas las actividades que realizaba en el rancho. Sin duda, irresistible a los ojos de todos los solteros y casados.

—Me tiene preocupada el viejo —se mordió el lado inferior y lo soltó para tomar aire—. Ludwig no me dejó subir a verlo ayer e intentó encamarse conmigo. Lo rechacé mil y una veces, y no fue hasta que vino Lila que dejó de forcejear conmigo. Nunca se comportaría así en frente de su dulce hermanita, después de todo.

Ella notó la preocupación en los ojos de Phoebe y se apresuró a tranquilizarla.

—No te preocupes, aunque Lila no hubiese llegado tú sabes bien que lo puedo derrotar en cualquier pelea física que tengamos.

Y eso era verdad, Helga desde que había cumplido quince años se podía defender de su padre. Y varias veces, le ganaba con su fuerza monstruosa que había heredado de esa bestia.

—Y luego, ¿qué pasó?

—Pues fue entonces cuando todo se salió de control.

Phoebe la miró con impaciencia.

—Llega al grano, por favor.

—Ludwig me mostró una carta de Bob, en la que decía que me desterraría de todas sus propiedades.

Phoebe se sorprendió.

—No puede hacer eso. Él está preso y tú tienes todo el derecho legal de obtener las ganancias del rancho y por lo menos la tercera parte de sus propiedades…

—Eso le dije yo. Bueno, Phoebe, tú sabes que son sus tierras y todo está a su nombre. Entonces me amenazó con que no mostraría esa carta a nadie, a menos que me case con él.

—¿Lila no dijo nada?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero tú sabes de su comportamiento sumiso natural ante su hermano. Yo le dije que no se metiera, que no era su problema… — su amiga la miró con el ceño fruncido—. No lo es, Phoebe. Lila no puede hacer nada respecto al comportamiento de su hermano. Solo va a resultar herida y va a ser una carga más.

La muchacha bajita sonrió, sabiendo que Helga lo había hecho por el bienestar de la pelirroja, pero jamás lo admitiría. Y es que, Helga tenía un corazón noble muy escondido de esa pésima actitud de ella. Se volvió a concentrar en el problema.

—Y ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—No me pienso casar con ese hombre, eso está más que confirmado. No importa, que haga lo que quiera. Tengo ahorrado suficiente mucho dinero, por todas las ganancias de este año. Ese dinero me pertenece únicamente a mí y nadie me lo puede arrebatar. Buscaré un trabajo y me hospedaré en un motel del pueblo. O quizás acepte de una vez por todas la propuesta de irme a vivir con Olga y su familia. Por lo menos ella no ha tenido que vivir una pesadilla, y se fue de la casa apenas cumplió dieciocho. Vaya, ya pasaron dos años de su mudanza.

—Deberías estarte con cuidado con Ludwig. Por lo visto está buscando una mujer y te ha puesto en la mira.

Helga frunció el ceño. Que original, no era el primer hombre que escuchaba que quería desposarla. ¿Qué con eso? ¿Acaso todo el mundo estaba tan desesperado en casarse?

—¡Pues que espere sentado! Antes de casarme con él, me vuelvo pobre y miserable —exclamó alterada. Exhaló el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo—. Como sea, a pesar de todo este incidente, tengo que ir al pueblo a comprar víveres.

—No te preocupes, dudo que puedan lograr quitarte las propiedades. Tu padre no debería tener voz porque está preso.

Eso no tranquilizó a Helga. Le había sorprendido cuando habían puesto preso a Bob, pensaba que se lo dejarían pasar puesto que era él, el hombre más poderoso y con más dinero del pueblo. Big Bob era la persona más conocida al ser el banquero más exitoso de todo el estado. Todo él simbolizaba poder. El mismo hombre que con un chistar de dos ya tenía todo lo que quería. Era por esa razón que todas las noches no podía dormir, siempre preocupada de que el volviera a la casa a terminar lo que había iniciado. Aún podía sentir las manos de su padre estrangularla. Se sentía tan reciente todo a pesar de haber pasado medio año desde la tragedia.

—Mira, ahí viene Patty — sonrió en dirección de una castaña que venía cabalgando a su caballo, pero luego se preocupó al ver cómo le clavaba las espuelas y gritaba, para que éste avanzara más rápido. Tuvo un mal presentimiento—. Ella nunca maltrata así a su caballo.

Helga soltó el martillo rápidamente y se quedó quieta, mientras Patty paraba al caballo bruscamente, casi haciendo que tropezara.

—Tienes que largarte de aquí. ¡Ahora mismo! — gritó con la respiración agitada a la rubia jalando las riendas—. ¡No les llevo mucha ventaja, así que apresúrate!

Las dos mujeres se sorprendieron aún más.

—A ver, Patty, cálmate. ¿Qué sucedió? —intentó tranquilizar Phoebe.

—Bob Pataki ha salido de la cárcel. ¡Clama que tú fuiste quien mató a Miriam! No solo eso, planea casarte con Ludwig.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si el viejo es mi testigo, él vio como Bob intentaba matarme!

—Eso díselo a los jueces y oficiales, pero dudo que tengan ganas de escuchar a la mocosa desterrada. Tú misma sabes del poder que tiene Bob, seguro les pasó dinero. ¡Te están buscando ahora mismo, maldita sea! ¡Huye, pero ya!

—No pienso huir —se negó rotundamente la rubia, exasperada—. ¡No puede hacer eso! Él ya no tiene control sobre mí.

—Querida, la razón más grande es que sigues siendo menor de edad. Además, tú sabes que tu padre es el hombre más poderoso de ese mugroso pueblo, él puede hacer lo que quiera contigo. Si quiere casarte, meterte presa, o ambas a la vez, ¡ese lunático lo hará!

—Pero…

—Tienes que hacerlo —corto Patty, completamente impaciente—. No has visto como están en el pueblo. Todos le creen a Bob. Ellos saben que, si le van en contra, les irá mal o se convertirán en próximos blancos.

—Pero el viejo puede testiguar en contra de él de nuevo. Por muy poderoso que sea, no pueden ignorar las pruebas y testigos. Se volverá mediático y su reputación…

Patty la miró como dudando. No sabía si era momento de decirle, pero tenía que hacerle entender la gravedad de la situación. Tomó aire y soltó de golpe.

—El viejo está muerto.

Helga permaneció en shock por un momento. Le dolió. Sí, lo había visto en estado decadente, pero era muy diferente eso a la confirmación de su muerte. No estaba preparada mentalmente para todo ello.

—Por favor, Helga —habló por primera vez Phoebe, que se había quedado al margen de la situación escuchando y analizando la situación—. Tú sabes que Patty tiene razón. Solo escóndete por un tiempo, igual faltan solo un par de meses para que cumplas dieciocho. Patty y yo intentaremos hallar pruebas y limpiar tu imagen mientras estés fuera.

Helga volvió a la realidad y exhaló, su cuerpo estaba sumamente tenso.

—Toma —le dio una pequeña bolsa marrón de cuero—. Vas a necesitar eso si vas a estar afuera tanto tiempo.

Phoebe entendió instantáneamente y le dio su pequeño monedero también. La rubia metió el dinero del monedero en la bolsa rápidamente y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su overol vaquero. Les sonrió con gratitud y las abrazó una última vez, antes de correr a la salida trasera de la casa. Se apresuró a tomar la chaqueta del perchero y montar uno de los caballos que, gracias a Dios, ya tenía su silla de montar puesta.

—Maldita sea.

El caballo galopaba veloz, como leyéndole los pensamientos de que tenía que huir lo más pronto posible. Odiaba su vida, como tenía siempre de alguna manera, siempre su padre se las arreglaba para arruinarla. El caballo saltó la valla con mucha habilidad, complaciendo a Helga.

Lastimosamente, poco le duró el placer. Ella miró encima de su hombro y volvió a maldecir al ver que la perseguían los oficiales. Clavó las espuelas en el caballo apenas escuchó balas. No estaban muy lejos de ella, y tampoco le tranquilizaba el hecho de que sabía que los caballos no podrían seguir ese paso por mucho tiempo. Una bala impactó en su omoplato y ella gimió de dolor, agarrándose del cabello del caballo y soltando las riendas automáticamente, éste seguía a paso veloz y pareció que lo acelero aún más ante el dolor de su cabalgante.

—Vamos, podemos lograrlo. La hierba mala nunca muere, ¿no es así? —bromeó la rubia, con los ojos entrecerrados. Sentía un agudo dolor en todo su cuerpo, luchaba por no quedarse dormida. Sacó los pies de los estribos y se preparó para saltar. No iba a perderlos de vista en el caballo, eso era obvio.

Volteó y miró sobre el hombro. Estaban doblando varias esquinas, así que se demorarían un poco en llegar. Besó el lomo del cabello y le dijo "No te detengas". Entonces se dejó caer en la paja que vio al lado de ella. Se escondió hundiéndose en esta. Los oficiales seguirían las huellas del caballo, sin notar que ella y el caballo se habían separado. Sonrió de lado al escuchar las pisadas de los caballos de los oficiales pasar por su improvisado escondite. _No la habían notado. Y ella, estaba a salvo. Y no sabía exactamente si eso era algo bueno._

* * *

Helga había luchado con no quedarse dormida, esperó unos minutos después de escuchar las últimas pisadas de los caballos. Sabía que no tardarían más de un par de horas en notar que se había separado del caballo, entonces tenía que huir de ahí y refugiarse. Cuando anocheciera, se les dificultaría encontrarla aún más. Se levantó de la paja, caminando hacia el rancho más cercano. Desconocía ese lugar, a pesar de estar alrededor de dos horas lejos de Wells Ridge.

La sangre le empapaba la ropa, y se preocupó de morir desangrada, así que se apresuró su paso.

Entonces no tuvo mejor idea de mantenerse despierta recordando algo que la hiciera hervir la sangre de furia. Su odio hacia los hombres. Y vaya, enserio ninguno le había probado lo contrario. Todos sacados de la misma fábrica. Empezando por su padre. ¿Qué no decir de él? Había abusado psicológicamente de ella por casi diecisiete años. Y lo que más odiaba, era que no eran tan diferentes ella y él. Lastimosamente y aunque le doliera reconocer, ambos habían sido cortados de la misma tela. Ejercía la fuerza bruta contra ella, su hermana, y su madre. Luego seguía Wolfgang, el hombre del que lastimosamente, ella se había encaprichado. Sí, encaprichado. No podía decir enamorado, porque aquello no era amor sino masoquismo. ¿Y si no era por Bob? ¿Y si era ella la manzana podrida? Eran dudas que la atormentaban día y noche. El ex novio de Olga también se sumaba a esa lista. Otro macho maltratador.

Diablos, por lo menos sean originales. Siempre la misma mierda salía por sus bocas. Siempre eran los mismos adjetivos, simplemente cambiaba la persona quien los decía.

Helga entonces entendió que los hombres solo servían para satisfacer los deseos de lujuria, solo recurría a ellos para encamarse. Y bien el alto terminaba, ella se iba y no les daba la oportunidad de hacer nada más. El trato era simple. "_Me das placer, te doy placer, y nos olvidamos del tema. No celos, no posesión, no cortejos. Tómalo o déjalo." _Y claro, los hombres habían seguido las pautas obedientes y ellos eran los que habían conseguido un segundo encuentro sexual. Nada más que eso.

Se remojo los labios secos con su lengua, que ya estaba cerca de volverse seca también. Caminaba al paso más rápido que podía. Tenía que sobrevivir. No sabía por qué se esforzaba tanto por sobrevivir. Quizás la vida no la había hecho tan miserable diecisiete años como para querer suicidarse.

Cuando se aproximó a la casa, sus ojos empezaron a brillar. Era notablemente más pequeña que la de ella, pero eso no la hizo sentirse menos aliviada. No que su casa fuera pequeña para nada, simplemente la de ella era enorme.

Por lo menos había logrado alcanzar el porche delantero. Entonces cayó al suelo, justo debía subir unas pequeñas escaleras para tocar la puerta. Sin hacerle caso a todo el dolor que sentía, se arrastró hacia la puerta. Entonces la realidad la golpeó duro. ¿Realmente iba a confiar en que los desconocidos de esa casa la iban a curar, cuidar, y velar por su seguridad? ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes? Ya cabeceando, no tuvo de otra que esperar lo mejor. Aún en el piso, tocó con su puño con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban la puerta delantera.

Se recostó mirando para arriba, esperando que haya alguien en casa. Pensó en sus últimas palabras.

_Que te jodan, Bob._

Y con ese pensamiento, perdió la conciencia.

Casi instantáneamente, la puerta se abrió. La persona tuvo que contener un grito cuando vio el cuerpo de la mujer en el suelo, debajo de un pequeño charco de sangre. Se apresuró, y sin pensar dos veces, tomó a la joven en sus musculosos brazos y la metió adentro, gritándole a su abuelo para que fuera a chequearla, después de todo, él era doctor.

Él al escuchar la desesperación de su nieto, corrió a verlo. Entonces pegó un grito cuando vio a la muchacha que llevaba en sus brazos. Le quitó la chaqueta delicadamente y notó la herida por causa la bala en su omoplato derecho.

—Ha perdido demasiada sangre, Arnold.

El nombrado la miró con desesperación. Odiaba que se pusiera a analizar, lo que debía era actuar, ¡pero ya!

—Tengo que retirar la bala, si no esta chica morirá de infección. Llévala a la habitación.

Arnold la llevó a la habitación más cercana, que resultaba ser una de huéspedes. El resto de la noche simplemente siguió ordenes de su abuelo, le traía lo que necesitaba e iba de aquí para allá viendo como curaba a la rubia.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando notó que su abuelo le había retirado la blusa de franela y los tirantes del overol que usaba. Pudo notar el sujetador negro que ella usaba y como cubría sus redondos y grandes senos. Sabía que no era momento de pensar en esas cosas, así que abofeteó mentalmente. Se tranquilizó cuando su abuelo la echó de estómago, con su cabeza de lado para permitirle respirar.

No sabía quién era esa mujer, pero esperaba que se sobreviviera de esta.

* * *

**Nota de autor**: Y así termina el primer capítulo. Ojalá les haya gustado, por favor dejen su review y cuéntenme que les pareció.


	2. Las Apariencias Engañan

**Título**: Agridulce

**Resumen**: Una extraña rubia llega a su rancho gravemente herida. Pronto Arnold se enterará de todos los misterios que oculta esa mujer que asegura odiar a los hombres. Al verse contra la espada y la pared, la obliga a casarse con él por conveniencia… Justo cuando Helga pensaba que Arnold podía ser la excepción.

**Advertencias**: Contenido sexual explícito, lenguaje obsceno.

**Nota de Autor**: Bueno, solo quiero volver a señalar estos datos:

1\. Ludwig y Lila en este fanfic son hermanos e hijos del viejo Sawyer.

2\. Los padres y abuela de Arnold están muertos. Sí, me dolió mucho quitar a Gertie de la historia, pero era necesario para la historia.

3\. La familia Pataki sigue siendo un desastre, hasta en esta historia.

**Disclaimer**: _Hey Arnold!_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a _Nickelodeon_ y Craig Bartlett.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Las apariencias engañan.**

—¡Lo conseguí, Arnold! —dijo mientras dejaba caer la bala y la soltaba rápidamente—. Pásame el alcohol.

Arnold obedeció inmediatamente. Vio como desinfectaba la herida y procedía a vendar todo su torso, haciendo presión con las vendas en el omoplato, no sin antes limpiar toda la sangre que estaba en su delgada y pequeña espalda.

—¿S…Sobrevivirá? —preguntó su nieto, con expresión de angustia, al ver como la echaba nuevamente, pero ahora boca arriba. Puso almohadas en su espalda, para que no le doliera.

—Sí, se ve que es una muchacha fuerte —sonrió tiernamente su abuelo. Aquellas sonrisas solían tranquilizar a su nieto.

—Gracias, abuelo —suspiró con alivio—. Ve a comer, yo me encargo de ella.

—De acuerdo.

Después de que su abuelo saliera de la habitación, a Arnold le pareció que a lo mejor le incomodaría a ella despertar con su ropa, entonces le quitó el overol y los zapatos. Con las prisas, no le habían quitado aquellos. La dejo únicamente con ropa interior, y la cubrió con la sábana.

No pudo evitar ver su cuerpo mientras la desnudaba. Sus senos grandes, que ahora tapados por vendas, aquella blanquecina y suave piel, cintura de avispa y prominentes caderas, sedoso cabello rubio que se encontraba ondulado, y sus labios rosados carnosos. Esa joven bien podía ser un ángel.

Notó su rostro sudado y sucio, y procedió a limpiarlo con una toalla limpia. Ella, a pesar de estar sucia, moribunda, y herida, era indudablemente bellísima. Pudo apreciarla mejor cuando retiró esa capa de suciedad de su rostro. Le había caído un mechón rubio sobre los ojos, y Arnold no dudó en acomodárselo. El tacto con su piel le pareció extremadamente suave y que decir de su cabello, se sentía sumamente fino. Arnold no había notado que se había quedado acariciando su cabello más tiempo del necesario. Se veía tan inofensiva que le intrigaba saber quién le había disparado y el por qué. No parecía que ni pudiese romper un plato.

Cuando volvió en sí, alejó su mano como si el contacto quemara. La realidad le dio una bofetada. Él no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era esa joven. No llevaba identificación, solo una bolsa de cuero con un montón de dinero. Por un momento pensó que a lo mejor ella lo había robado, pero recordó la ropa de buena calidad que llevaba y las botas que parecían casi nuevas. Aquellos no eran lujos que se podía dar cualquiera. Sin duda alguna, a esa muchacha no le faltaba el dinero.

—Arnold.

El nombrado pegó un respingo, para voltear y ver a su abuelo con una sonrisa descarada. Arnold se sonrojó al verse descubierto por su abuelo. Se preguntó mentalmente cuando había llegado y cuanto había visto.

—Yo me quedaré aquí, ve a comer algo.

Y sin decir nada más, se fue a la cocina con la mirada baja. Estaba avergonzado. Phil sonrió y vio a la joven que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente. _Ay, Arnold, ojalá y ella sea tu Gertie._

* * *

El abuelo Phil había estado controlando la fiebre de la joven, manteniéndola hidratada y cambiando los paños cada cierto tiempo. Entonces escuchó a la joven gemir de dolor, quien poco a poco empezó a recobrar la consciencia y agradeció estar en una cama. Acto seguido, con su mirada empezó a buscar a su salvador. Lo vio ahí, sentado en una silla que estaba al lado de su cama. Era un anciano con una sonrisa simpática.

—Así que ya has despertado. ¿Deseas un poco de agua?

La rubia tragó saliva y asintió bruscamente, de repente sintiendo como toda la habitación daba vueltas. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza inútilmente, intentando que el dolor pasara.

El anciano le sostuvo un vaso, mientras ella bebía el contenido rápidamente.

—Despacio, beba poco a poco.

Helga se terminó el agua y tiró su cabeza para atrás, apoyada en la suave almohada.

—Gracias —De cierto modo, ese anciano le recordaba mucho al viejo Sawyer—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—Estás en el rancho de Sunset Arms. Nombre muy lujoso para un rancho, ¿no crees? —bromeó, ganándose una sonrisa sincera de la rubia—. ¿Quién te disparó, querida?

Helga iba a responder a pesar de sentirse cada vez más y más débil, pero entonces Arnold entró.

—¡Oh! ¿Ha despertado ya?

Giró la cabeza para ver de dónde había provenido esa voz y se encontró con un adonis. Decir que era guapo le quedaba muy corto, simplemente no sabía si esa palabra le hacía justicia. Ese cabello rubio revoltoso, esas pupilas verdes resplandecientes, y cuerpo notablemente fornido. Sí, todo un adonis, a pesar de la rara amplia forma de su cabeza. Entonces recordó que tenía ser cuidadosa con los hombres guapos. Bueno, hombres en general. Pero sabía por experiencia que los hombres guapos, en específico, eran de lo peor.

Notó como éste se acercaba a la cama, y ella no pudo evitar hundirse en la cama.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Jodida, con todo el cuerpo cagado. ¿Han podido sacar la bala?

Ambos hombres no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos sorprendidos. Pensaban que ella era una dama refinada. A juzgar por ese rostro bien cuidado y la calidad de su ropa, uno pensaría que esa muchacha pertenecía a la clase alta de su pueblo. Sin embargo, ahí la tenían. Sintiendo todo su pesimismo y groserías como si no hubiese un mañana.

El abuelo notó que simplemente se había puesto así cuando Arnold había llegado. Él sonrió ligeramente al darse cuenta de que la rubia quería poner distancias con su nieto.

—¿Quién es usted? — preguntó Arnold con curiosidad—. ¿Quién le ha disparado? ¿Qué hacía en mi casa? ¿Se está escondiendo de alguien?

Helga gruñó al sentirse interrogada. Sin embargo, poco le duró el mal humor puesto que sintió su cuerpo extremadamente débil nuevamente. Perdió la consciencia de nuevo.

—¿Está bien? —Arnold sonaba muy preocupado para recién haberla conocido.

—Sí, debe estar así por la fiebre. Arnold, necesito que la bañes con agua fría ahora.

Arnold se sonrojó, pero asintió. Entonces su abuelo abandonó la habitación y él no perdió más tiempo y cargó a la muchacha.

—Vamos, no se muera —le suplicó mientras la colocaba en el piso y llenaba la bañera de agua fría.

Helga pudo escuchar su voz desde las sombras. Y decidió enseguida no morir. Si ese joven, que no la conocía, deseaba que ella viviera, ella iba a luchar para seguir con vida. Se lo debía puesto que él le había salvado la vida.

* * *

Helga volvió en sí lentamente, mientras se sentía fresca por el agua fría sobre su cuerpo.

El primer pensamiento que cruzó por su mente era que le debía la vida a un chico rubio llamado Arnold. El segundo fue que eso le acarrearía un montón de problemas. Y el tercero, fue una maldición hacia Bob Pataki, ya que, si no fuera por él, ella no le debería la vida a alguien.

—Casi le perdemos —suspiró Arnold ahora aliviado—. Bienvenida.

—Por… ¿Por cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? —musitó con voz débil.

—Cuatro días. Mi abuelo creía que no superaría la fiebre, pero aquí está usted. Sana y fuerte. ¿Tiene hambre?

Helga se sintió rara al recibir la sonrisa que el rubio le dedicó.

—Sed…

—Oh, claro. Eso le puedo ofrecer. Pero también prepare un caldo de pollo, eso hará que recupere energías pronto.

Helga murmuró un "gracias", casi inaudiblemente. Entonces Arnold la ayudó a levantarse, a ella poco le importó su desnudez. Pero para Arnold no era la misma historia.

El rubio volteó rápidamente, aun ofreciéndole su brazo como soporte. Tomó una bata y se la ofreció, sin ver su cuerpo.

—Um… Necesito… er, ir al baño.

¿No estaban en el baño ya? Quiso preguntar Arnold, pero entonces comprendió y sintió sus mejillas arder.

—Oh, entiendo. Um… ¿Le… Ayudo a sentarse?

La tensión en el baño se podía sentir muy pesadamente.

—Sí…

_Oh, Dios._

* * *

Después de media hora, Arnold volvió al cuarto ahora con un humeante tazón de caldo. Se sentó en la esquina, y se dispuso a mover un poco la sopa con la cuchara.

—No necesito su ayuda — gruñó ella, poco acostumbrada a frecuentar tanto con un hombre. Claro, que no se tratara únicamente el viejo Sawyer.

Arnold no insistió y dejó la cuchara en el tazón, sabiendo que ella seguía aún débil como para usar la cuchara con agilidad. No hizo ningún gesto de burla cuando vio los intentos fallidos de la rubia. Ella finalmente le dio la cuchara sin verlo.

Era explícito que quería que le ayudara, no necesitaba decírselo. Se odiaba por mostrarse tan vulnerable. Aquello era muy extraño en ella. Podía contar con una mano las veces que ella había pedido ayuda en algo, y todavía le sobrarían dedos. Así de independiente se había vuelto la joven de tan solo diecisiete años.

Arnold no la torturó más, simplemente con una sonrisa sincera comenzó a alimentarla. Observó como tragaba a regañadientes, y aquello lo hizo ampliar más su sonrisa. Esa mujer era demasiado testaruda para su propio bien. No le desagradaba para nada aun así ese carácter de perros que se cargaba.

Pronto acabó con todo el tazón y ella sabía lo que se venía, así que lo miró fijamente.

El interrogatorio que había quedado pendiente.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Helga se debatió si debía decir la verdad o mentirle. La última opción no le pareció, ya que lo mínimo que les debía por salvarle la vida era la verdad.

—Mi nombre es Helga G. Pataki. ¿Quién es usted?

—Arnold Shortman. ¿De dónde procede, señorita Pataki?

—De los alrededores.

—¿Quién le disparó?

—Nadie que usted conozca.

Arnold notó como la joven empezaba a cabecear. Seguro se sentía aún muy débil y él ahí, exigiéndole esforzarse. Si se sentía agotada, ¿por qué no se lo decía simplemente? Él iba a entender, y pensaba que ella sabía aquello. La otra opción era… Claro. Su ego. La señorita Pataki era muy orgullosa para su propio bien.

Ya podría interrogarla otro día. Para no herir su orgullo, se excusó diciendo que tenía que hacer algo.

Ella sospechó de ello. No obstante, muy cansada como para sentirse ofendida, simplemente prefirió descansar. Necesitaba reposar si quería irse de aquel lugar lo antes posible.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Helga se sentía mucho mejor. Empezó a sentir hambre, y ya podía alimentarse por sí sola. Los dos hombres se sorprendieron de su pronta recuperación. La muchacha si era muy fuerte.

Seguía muy débil para escapar, pero Helga sabía que, si comía mucho y se hidrataba constantemente, su cuerpo se recuperaría muy rápido. Entonces eso hizo, junto con las siestas largas. Helga casi ya se veía caminando normalmente en un par de días.

Entonces lo esperado pasó. Los oficiales se encontraban afuera de la casa de Arnold. Escuchó claramente las pisadas de los caballos.

Helga tan rápido como se paró, se cayó al suelo. Busco su escopeta y gruñó al descubrir que no estaba cargada. Claro, seguía siendo una extraña a los ojos de los hombres. Era natural que desconfiaran. Ella se sintió nerviosa, los oficiales obviamente dirían mentiras y Arnold, como todo un ingenuo, les creería y la delataría. Le molestó que lo que más le preocupaba era el bienestar del anciano y del rubio. Con esos oficiales, nadie estaba a salvo.

—Lamento molestarlos, caballeros. Mi nombre es Thaddeus Gammelthorpe, provengo de Wells Ridge, el pueblo de los alrededores. Estamos en busca de una fugitiva de la ley. ¿Han visto en estos días a una mujer rubia, de ojos azules? Es imposible que haya ido tan lejos sin un caballo.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una disimulada mirada de complicidad. Phil negó con la cabeza, no iba a delatar a la jovencita.

—¿Qué hizo la fugitiva? —preguntó Arnold dudoso.

—No creo que sea apto de escuchar sus crímenes —se burló el hombre montado en el caballo.

Tanto Arnold como Phil intercambiaron miradas nuevamente. Lejos de tratarse de los crímenes de la muchacha, más era para mirarse con aburrimiento y disgusto. No era que le sorprendiera ese comportamiento del líder de los oficiales. Después de todo, eran solo personas petulantes y frías.

—No obstante, quisiera saber para saber si debo defenderme en caso de que aparezca —explicó Arnold.

—Su padre, el señor Pataki, fue acusado de asesinar a su esposa Miriam y fue puesto en prisión; sin embargo, se probó que el señor no era nada más que una víctima y en realidad fue su hija Helga la asesina.

Tanto Phil como Arnold no creyeron aquello. Esa muchacha no se veía para nada del tipo asesino.

—¿Están seguros de que ella es culpable?

—Por supuesto. Que ella hubiese huido, simplemente es la prueba de su culpabilidad —señaló ofendido Thaddeus—. ¿Y bien? ¿La han visto o no? Se dice que ella luego intentó matar a su padre porque él, como buen hombre respetable que es, había conseguido un buen y próspero hombre con quien ella pudiese formar su familia. Sin embargo, ella simplemente sería una sucia zorra desagradecida que prefiere acostarse con cualquier hombre del pueblo.

—No la he visto, oficial —afirmó Arnold con el ceño fruncido. Sí, definitivamente había algo mal con esa historia. Ese oficial había lucido comprado.

—De acuerdo —se giró hacia sus compañeros—. Deberíamos regresar a Wells Ridge, seguramente sus amigas saben dónde se esconde esa arpía.

Cuando vieron que se habían desaparecido, Phil volteó a ver a Arnold.

—Hay algo descabellado en esa historia de ellos, ¿no te parece?

Arnold asintió. Algo no cuajaba con esa historia.

—De todos modos, vete con precaución con ella. No soy quién para juzgarla, pero te pido que te cuides. Ahora es cuando puedes preguntarle, la muchacha sigue estando débil.

Y entonces, le rubio se encaminó al cuarto de huéspedes. Notó a la muchacha sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Ella se sorprendió al igual que Arnold. Helga se esperaba a que los oficiales entraran y la aprisionaran.

—¿Dónde están los oficiales?

—Rumbo a Wells Ridge.

La rubia abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Por qué no me ha delatado?

Cambió su expresión a una cautelosa. Ella no por nada había pasado por tanto sufrimiento. Sabía que el joven que tenía enfrente algo quería a cambio.

—Déjame ayudarte, deberías estar en la cama — y dicho y hecho la ayudó a reincorporarse ante el silencioso escrutinio de ella.

Arnold se sentó en la silla y la vio tranquilamente. Helga supo que empezaría de nuevo otro interrogatorio.

—¿Eres tú la persona que ellos buscan?

Helga iba a seguir en su postura honesta.

—Sí.

—¿Es cierto que tu padre quiere desposarte?

—Sí.

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Es usted una asesina?

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué huyó?

Una sonrisa socarrona atravesó el rostro de Helga.

—Tú mismo viste a los oficiales. ¿Tú crees que con toda esa suma de dinero que mi padre les pagó, se dignarían a tan solo escucharme? Si mi padre dice captúrenla, ellos lo harán. Si él dice aprisiónenla a la cárcel, ellos lo harán. Solo son monos siguiendo órdenes del mono líder.

Aquello sonaba razonable para Arnold. Había notado aquello en el comentario parcial del líder del oficial. Incluso la había ofendido, cuando no estaba supuesto a hacer eso. Y encima, la joven sonaba completamente sincera. No podía hallar ningún tipo de mentira en el tono que empleaba o algún gesto. _O sabía mentir muy bien o decía la verdad_.

Arnold entendió que a lo mejor era demasiado para ella toda la situación, entonces la dejó descansar. Ya otro día hablarían con menos estrés de por medio.

Cuando salió de la habitación notó que su abuelo estaba afuera. Probablemente había escuchado toda la conversación. Era normal, se preocupaba por su nieto.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Arnold?

—Ya la escuchaste. He decidido creerle. No parece que esté mintiendo.

—Recuerda que a veces las apariencias engañan.

Phil no había dicho ese comentario en mala manera, simplemente quería que su nieto entendiera la gravedad del asunto. Helga estaba metida hasta el cuello en ese problema.

—De todas formas, ella está demasiado débil como para representar una amenaza. Cuando se recupere, ya habremos sabido lo suficiente de ella como para saber si es de verdaderamente de fiar o no.

Arnold, sin embargo, entendía que tenía que apresurarse para sacarle toda la información posible. Ella no siempre se encontraría así de débil. Y ese par de hombres no tenían ni idea de lo recia que era Helga G. Pataki cuando estaba a su cien por ciento.


	3. Cásate conmigo

**Título**: Agridulce

**Resumen**: Una extraña rubia llega a su rancho gravemente herida. Pronto Arnold se enterará de todos los misterios que oculta esa mujer que asegura odiar a los hombres. Al verse contra la espada y la pared, la obliga a casarse con él por conveniencia… Justo cuando Helga pensaba que Arnold podía ser la excepción.

**Advertencias**: Contenido sexual explícito, lenguaje obsceno.

**Nota de Autor**: Lo siento por no actualizar tan rápido, pero miren que este capítulo está bien largo como para recompensarles la espera. ¡Me declaro completamente culpable por haber iniciado dos historias de HA! ¡A la misma vez! La otra historia recibía más reviews, entonces sentí que quizás le iba a dar más enfoque, pero diablos adoro la trama en esta. Cuando terminen de leer el capítulo de hoy, se darán cuenta porque puse el rating M. ¡Habran muchas más, se los aseguro! Así que si no les agrada, quizás esta no sea una historia para ustedes. ):

Por otro lado, diablos, es tan refrescante escribir finalmente un poco de Helga y Arnold, y la tensión sexual entre ambos. En este capítulo los problemas empiezan a aflorar, pues no solo es Helga la que se encuentra atada de manos y piernas, sino también nuestro querido Arnold. Se promete altas dosis de drama desde este capítulo.

_**Disclaimer**__: Hey Arnold! y sus personajes le pertenecen a Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett._

* * *

**Capítulo III. Cásate conmigo.**

Arnold se encontraba alimentando al ganado, llevaba su camisa de cuadros arremangada hasta por encima de los codos, dejando ver sus músculos fornidos. Su complexión era delgada, pero sus brazos y espalda ancha resaltaban por lo bien trabajados que estaban. Tanto esfuerzo físico había aportado a su cuerpo atlético. Y, encima de eso, él era bastante simpático. Sus ojos verdes siempre llenos de energía y su perfecta sonrisa impresa en su cara. Las mujeres del pueblo afanaban mucho al joven, pero éste cortésmente las rechazaba. Tenía bastante trabajo en su rancho y tenía que cuidar a su abuelo, que, si bien se negaba a tomar el tiempo de su nieto, apreciaba demasiado sus detalles que éste tenía para con él.

Phil sabía que su nieto era un gran partido para cualquier jovencita, pero sabía que no había conocido a la indicada aún, sino ni él sería excusa para las trabas que Arnold les ponía en el camino.

—Está usted muy guapo hoy, Arnold —alagó una voz detrás del rubio—. Pero cuando nos casemos, le dejará estas actividades al personal. Sería muy degradante que el pueblo piense que usted prefiere pasar tiempo en la hacienda, que pasar el tiempo de calidad con su esposa.

Arnold volteó y se encontró con la misma mujer que lo había estado visitando repetidamente los últimos tres meses. Ruth McDougal. Una castaña de ojos mieles. Era hermosa, eso ni negarlo. Alta, sofisticada, y guapa. Una de las mujeres más codiciadas de todo el pueblo. Además de que su padre era un banquero bastante respetable, en el pequeño y no tan lujoso pueblo de Hillwood.

—No quiero sonar grosero, señorita McDougal, pero agradecería que me diga qué es lo que desea —señaló él, pasando su brazo detrás de su cuello, en un gesto incómodo—. Tengo que ocuparme del rancho.

—Oh, ¿no va a invitarme a pasar? —preguntó mientras batía sus largas pestañas.

Arnold recordaba que en un tiempo le había gustado Ruth, pero al llegar a conocerla simplemente se había dado cuenta de que era de ese tipo de personas ególatras y manipuladoras que solo pensaban en ellas mismas. Además que sabía que ella solo buscaba casarse con él por su reputación. Su mismo amigo Gerald le había advertido, y él, terco, le había negado aquello. Había sido ingenuo, pero ya no era así.

—Estoy muy ocupado.

—De hecho, yo también —se adelantó ella, mientras se agarraba del brazo de Arnold. Rápidamente lo soltó al ver que estaba sudando, la mueca de desagrado no pasó desapercibido por él. Para Ruth, ese trabajo solo tenía que darse por vaqueros de paga. — Siempre me ha gustado su rancho, ¿sabe? Sus padres tenían muy buen gusto.

El tema de sus padres no era algo con lo que se sintiera cómodo de hablar, mucho menos con quien tenía tan poca confianza, como Ruth McDougal.

—¿Qué es lo que busca, señorita McDougal?

—Oh, Arnold —se mordió el labio inferior provocativamente, ahora tomando un mechón de su cabello marrón y torciéndolo con gracia—. Me gustaría que me llames Ruth. Dentro de poco estaremos casados, después de todo.

Arnold negó con la cabeza, ya hastiado de la situación. El rechazo no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo. Casi podía jurar que causaba el efecto contrario.

—Cuando nos casemos, vamos a disfrutar mucho el uno del otro…

Su delgada y pequeña mano pasó peligrosamente por el pecho del rubio, que apretó los labios con incomodidad. Los delgados labios de Ruth rozaron el oído de Arnold.

—No puedo esperar para tenerlo en mi cama…

Arnold tragó saliva.

* * *

Helga, que observaba el cielo por la ventana, no pudo evitar notar como una presencia femenina se acercaba a Arnold, provocativamente. Pudo sentir los nervios del rubio desde donde se encontraba y se preguntó cuál sería la relación que esos dos sostenían.

Negó con la cabeza sabiendo que eso no era de su incumbencia.

Sin embargo, algo le llamó la atención cuando vio que ella se aproximaba a él mirándolo como un pedazo de carne. La mirada de Arnold suplicaba ayuda. Se le veía claramente disgustado con la situación. Esa mujer casi se lo comía con la mirada.

Helga entrecerró los ojos y se empeñó a acercar su oreja contra el vidrio para escuchar mejor la conversación. Como pudo adivinar, la voz de Arnold sonaba nerviosa e incómoda.

—Ya le dije a usted y a su padre que mi prometida vendrá en poco tiempo.

—Me viene con el cuento de esa prometida desde hace tres meses. Mi padre es un hombre que cuando se propone algo, lo logra. ¡Y se ha propuesto casarnos! No se le olvide, amor, que es el banco de mi padre el que posee la hipoteca que pesa sobre sus tierras. Si no me convierto en su prometida, mi padre se verá forzado a embargarlas. El rancho será de mío y de mi padre nos casemos o no, pero si es mi marido podrá continuar viviendo aquí, donde nació y creció. Ya sabe cuánto lo estoy deseando…

Helga frunció el ceño. Esa mujer realmente era una zorra manipuladora. Pero nuevamente, negó con la cabeza. Puede que esté allí y su vida actualmente sea lo suficientemente aburrida, pero no le daba derecho de husmear en la vida de los demás.

Sentía una gran curiosidad, pero se dispuso a dejar de escuchar. Ella tenía sus propios problemas. Los de ella eran mucho peor de los de él. Había sido obligada a dejar su casa, la querían desposar, y meter a la cárcel. Sabía que si fuese por su padre, las dos últimas opciones se cumplirían. Sería miserable en la cárcel y su esposo la visitaría para hacerla sentir aumentar su desgracia.

No podía culpar a Arnold por proteger su rancho, ella hubiese hecho lo mismo puesto que su casa significaba todo para ella. La única diferencia es que las propiedades de su padre eran tierras prósperas y no tenían necesidad de hipotecarlas.

Sin embargo, eso no paró que sintiera intriga por quién sería la prometida de Arnold. ¿Por qué ella lo había abandonado con todo el peso de los problemas que él sostenía en sus hombros? ¿Qué clase de esposa era aquella?

* * *

—No se moleste, me casaré con mi prometida en cuanto regrese, que será cualquier día de estos—dijo Arnold, llenándose de valentía y seguridad.

Ruth se limitó a reír y emprender su partida en su fino carruaje. Ella sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que fuera la señora Shortman.

Arnold se pasó la mano por los cabellos, sintiéndose frustrado. Acabó con su tarea de alimentar al ganado, y luego entró a la casa, de repente recordando a Helga. _Seguramente tiene hambre, es hora de desayunar._

Entró a la cocina y decidió preparar una bandeja de plata con diversas cosas. Un par de tostadas, un pequeño bol con frutas y un té de manzanilla. Al tener todo listo, se encaminó al cuarto donde reposaba la rubia. Tocó la puerta dando unas cortas patadas con su bota y al escuchar un "_adelante_", se dispuso a entrar y dejar la bandeja en la mesilla de noche.

Helga odiaba admitirlo, pero todavía estaba demasiado débil para si quiera mantenerse de pie en el mismo sitio por más de diez minutos. Sin importar lo mucho que detestaba mostrarse vulnerable a los demás, tenía que entender que hacía menos de una semana que había estado al borde de la muerte.

Arnold se sentó en el borde de la cama, poniendo la bandeja en su regazo. Ya era rutina aquello. Él la alimentaba e intentaba conversar con ella, luego de diez minutos desistía que la muchacha le dirigiese la palabra.

Y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción, hasta que Helga decidió soltar la pregunta de la que, por alguna razón, deseaba saber la respuesta.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que sus padres no hipotecaron el rancho?

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron desmesuradamente. Helga sabía que era muy tarde para rectificarse, simplemente podía seguir hasta el final.

—¿Ha estado escuchando a escondidas?

—Hubiera sido imposible que no lo hiciera. —clavó sus ojos en él. Se notaba mortificado, y eso hizo que una de las esquinas de su boca se curvease hacia arriba—. ¿Usted no debería tener las escrituras de su tierra si es verdad que no está hipotecada?

Arnold soltó un suspiro. No sabía por qué le iba a contar aquello, pero sentía que Helga era alguien confiable.

—He buscado por todos lados, pero no la he encontrado. Pero sé que mis padres no hubiesen hipotecado el rancho sin decírmelo antes.

Helga sentía que él no le estaba contando toda la historia, así que insistió.

—Entonces, ¿no tiene ninguna idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido con ellas?

—Ninguna, pero… Poco después de la muerte de mis padres, los McDougal empezaron a acosarme y decirme que debía pagar la hipoteca, insistiendo en que se había vencido el plazo.

—Que oportuno…

Arnold asintió con la cabeza, era lo mismo que él pensaba. Entonces Helga soltó la otra pregunta que le seguía rondando en la cabeza.

—¿Y su prometida? ¿Dónde está ella?

Arnold se quedó en blanco, la miró alterado y ella supo que él no le diría nada. Helga asintió dándole a entender que no iba a insistir con el tema.

—Tiene razón, no es asunto mío. Dentro de pocos días seguiré con mi camino, lejos del de ustedes. —Seguía intrigada, pero no iba a volver a preguntar. Era demasiada interacción con ese sujeto por hoy.

—¿A dónde irá? No parece del tipo de persona que huye de sus problemas. —Helga lo miró con orgullo. En eso tenía razón, ella siempre le había plantado cara. —¿No tiene más familia?

Arnold ya sabía la respuesta a la pregunta de su madre: _muerta_. Le creía inhumano que un padre alguna vez haría algo tan cruel contra su hija, como intentar asesinarla. No culpaba a Helga por ser como era, realmente.

Helga por su lado, se mordió el interior del labio. Aquel muchacho se merecía una respuesta, después de todo el cuidado que le había brindado. Ella de ingrata no tenía ni un pelo.

—Solo quedamos mi hermana y yo. —dijo secamente ella. Pensó que él buscaría preguntarle más cosas, así que añadió: — Nuestro rancho está situado al oeste de la localidad de Wells Ridge. Es todo lo que usted necesita saber.

Arnold rodó los ojos, esa mujer realmente era imposible. Esbozó una sonrisa y decidió salir de la habitación. Helga había terminado de comer hace más de diez minutos, pero la charla había sido interesante. Esa muchacha estaba llena de misterios que a él le gustaría descubrir. Astuta, culta, e insolente. Descripción que no encajaba con ninguna mujer que había conocido en toda su vida. _Una combinación muy interesante_.

Cuando salió del cuarto, se dispuso a pensar en los problemas personales que lo rodeaban. Estar con Helga realmente era como estar en una burbuja donde sus problemas pasaban a segundo plano, y eso no era bueno si quería enfocarse en hallar una solución a su enorme problema.

¿Qué iba a hacer cuando se enteraran que lo de su prometida era una farsa total? El casarse con Ruth McDougal no iba a ser una alternativa, estaba totalmente fuera de cuestión. Él aspiraba en mantener un matrimonio basado en amor, como el que había visto toda su vida en sus padres. Por más bella que fuera Ruth, ella no era la persona que amaba y realmente dudaba que también él fuera el de ella. Sabía que todo era obra de su padre, estaba convencido que un plan tan vilmente trazado no iba a salir de la cabeza de la joven heredera.

De lo que, si estaba seguro, era que él no iba a perder las tierras en las que sus padres habían trabajado durante toda su vida. Era su trabajo heredarlas y tomar igual cuidado. Él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera, menos casarse con una mujer que no amara. Necesitaba a una mujer de fuerte carácter dispuesta a pelear por sus tierras tan impulsivamente como él.

Entonces Arnold cayó en realización de la que podría ser su única salvación. Era tan simple que parecía imposible que no se le hubiese ocurrido algo.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta de su reciente huésped.

* * *

Arnold caminaba en círculos desde hace treinta minutos.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo había estado pensando en la mejor forma de como proponerle a Helga su brillante plan. Sabía que no le agradaría para nada la idea. Arnold sospechaba que, en algún momento de su vida, Helga había tenido malas experiencias con el género masculino. La hostilidad con la que lo trataba era demasiado palpable. Sabía que con su abuelo era mucho menos notable, pero la discordia que ella sentía para con él simplemente era irrebatible. Sin embargo, algo en él le decía que ella no era una mala persona, simplemente había sufrido y usaba su carácter fuerte para intimidar a los demás como un escudo, protegiéndose a ella y sus sentimientos. Pero eso ahora mismo no era lo importante, él haría lo que fuera para conservar sus tierras.

La idea era demasiado buena, era muy consciente de ello.

Odiaba tener que tomar ventaja del hecho que Helga aún se encontraba demasiado débil para abandonarlo y dejar el rancho. Pero luego estaba el hecho de que ella se encontraba en deuda, él le había salvado la vida. Arnold se intentaba autoconvencer de ello. Ella no se encontraría viva si no fuese porque él le había ofrecido extremo cuidado por largas y extenuantes horas.

Se armó de valor y decidió entrar al cuarto de la muchacha. Ella estaba echada en la cama, mirando el techo. Se notaba aburrida.

—Ya era hora de que alguien se apareciera por aquí. —miró detrás del rubio, pero notó que no había nadie más que él—. ¿Dónde está Phil? Quizá podría jugar a las cartas conmigo de nuevo. Me estoy volviendo loca aquí encerrada todo el día.

Helga no exageraba, ella era una persona demasiado enérgica. Se dedicaba a su rancho extenuantes horas consecutivas.

—Buenas noches a ti también, Helga.

Ella rodó los ojos y él soltó una pequeña risita.

—Mañana me levantaré de la cama —declaró ella en un tono un tanto amenazador.

—No creo que sea adecuado. Dese la vuelta y déjeme ver la herida. Quizás tenga que cambiarle la venda.

Helga dudó un poco, pero después de unos segundos decidió hacer lo que él le ordenó. Se echó de estómago dándole autorización de chequear la herida.

—¿Y bien?

Él le retiró el vendaje. Helga se estaba recuperando muy rápido. Sin embargo, se podía notar que ahí quedaría una cicatriz.

—Curando. ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Sigue sintiendo algún dolor?

—Me siento bien. Quizás en pocos días ya esté preparada para cabalgar.

Arnold negó con la cabeza. Eso no era verdad.

—Aun falta mucho para que esté recuperada del todo, señorita Pataki.

Le volvió a cubrir la herida. Helga se estremeció al sentir el delicado tacto de las manos de Arnold contra la piel descubierta de su hombro.

—¿No crees que ha llegado el momento de que nos tuteemos? Llámame Helga, es probable que conozcas mi cuerpo mejor que mi propia madre.

Arnold no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Puede que eso fuese cierto. Había visto cada centímetro de su piel con agua fría mientras había tratado de bajarle la fiebre. No era una vista que se pudiese olvidar fácilmente, especialmente cuando había sido el primer y único cuerpo femenino desnudo que hubiese visto en toda su vida.

—De acuerdo, Helga. Tú puedes llamarme Arnold.

—Eso pensaba hacer —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa ladina— ¿Te da vergüenza haberme visto desnuda?

—En absoluto — mintió él, tratando de apartar la imagen de su perfecto curvilíneo cuerpo de su memoria —. Ya puedes darte la vuelta.

Ella se volteó y se volvió a echar, ahora de espalda.

—Bueno, ¿piensas llamar a Phil o no? Debo decir que ese viejo es bueno cuando se trata del póker.

—No —la cortó y tomó aire, preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía—. Quería tratar un tema privado contigo.

—No sé porqué siento que lo siguiente no me va a gustar para nada.

_Y no tienes ni la menor idea._

Helga lo miró desconfiadamente. Aunque entonces pareció entender la situación.

—Si lo que vas a pedirme es dinero por la estadía y los cuidados brindados, estoy completamente de acuerdo. Puedes tomar dinero del bolso. Debería haber suficiente.

—No quiero tu dinero.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, nuevamente mostrándose desconfiada.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Arnold tomó aire, sintiendo sus mejillas arder nuevamente. Odiaba que tuviese que hacer esto justo cuando ella parecía abrirse un poco a él, pero no tenía opción. Le sostuvo la mirada a la rubia.

—Sabes que Ruth McDougal y su padre me están presionando para que se apropien de mis tierras y me case con ella…

Helga asintió con la mirada, esperando que él continúe. No le gustaba para nada su presentimiento.

—Me niego a contraer matrimonio con una mujer que no ame, mucho menos por una familia tan despreciable como los McDougal —al sentir que ella no se amilanaba ni un poco su mirada, decidió optar por el otro enfoque de la situación—. También sabrás que podría entregarte a los vigilantes en cualquier momento. Podrías huir, pero en tus condiciones no llegarías muy lejos…

Odiaba tener que hacer eso, pero las tierras de sus padres valían la pena.

Los ojos de Helga prácticamente despedían llamas de ellos. Arnold temió por un momento y dudó si realmente era una buena idea.

—¿Estás intentado chantajearme? Pero bueno, dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Arnold contuvo el aire y soltó apresuradamente sus palabras.

—Necesito que te cases conmigo. Lo antes posible, mañana como máximo. Sería un matrimonio de conveniencia. En cuanto Ruth y su padre se den cuenta que no puedo casarme con ella, me dejarán en paz. Incluso es posible que se olviden de la hipoteca, pero en el peor de los casos ganaré tiempo suficiente para probar que no existe tal hipoteca y son una familia de estafadores. Te ofreceré el divorcio después de un tiempo prudencial.

Helga lo miró incrédula mientras que contaba aquel delirante plan, para luego clavarle los ojos furiosamente.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Y tu prometida? Dudo mucho que ella esté de acuerdo con todo esto.

—No existe ninguna prometida. Me lo inventé para que Ruth dejara de acosarme.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estaré de acuerdo en casarme contigo? —preguntó ella con inquietud. _Así que lo de la prometida era mentira._

Arnold entonces frunció el cejo, no iba a dejarse intimidar.

—No me costaría nada llamar a los vigilantes. Tú misma dijiste que los vigilantes no son personas dispuestas a escuchar explicaciones. ¿Qué opción te queda?

_Ese maldito…_

Odiaba el segundo en el que le había dicho la verdad, ¡a la mierda con ser ingrata, él se estaba aprovechando completamente de su situación! Le había puesto limón a su herida abierta, le había dado justo donde más le dolía. Si la llevaban de vuelta a Wells Ridge, la casarían con ese infeliz del hijo del viejo o la encerrarían en la cárcel, y le quitarían todas sus pertenencias. Quién sabe que sucedería en esa nauseabunda cárcel, solo los peores delincuentes de todo el estado eran retenidos allí. Soltó una maldición.

Nuevamente, todo se resumía a lo mismo. Todos los hombres eran unos manipuladores hijos de puta. Arnold, a pesar de mostrarse inofensivo y atento, solo había resultado en el más inteligente de todos ellos. Ni siquiera le importaba recurrir al chantaje para _obligarla_ a hacer algo.

Helga era demasiado consciente que no se encontraba ni en su cincuenta por ciento aún. Seguramente le faltarían tres de semanas más. Por otro lado, no podía permitirse dudar si Arnold iba realmente llamar a los vigilantes o no. Ella sabía muy bien como la gente en momentos desesperados actuaban de manera desesperada.

—Dame una respuesta.

Arnold odiaba tener que hacer aquello, pero no había quedado otra alternativa, lastimosamente. Él quería casarse con una mujer que esté igualmente enamorada que él de ella, aspirando a una relación como la que tuvieron sus padres. Era evidente que Helga Pataki estaba considerando entregarse antes que casarse con él. Y eso, le dolió.

Una idea cruzó la mente de Helga. Había visto lo incómodo que él había lucido ante Ruth. Era ahora o nunca.

—Así que quieres casarte _con-mi-go._

Aquel tono en Helga era _anormal_. Arnold demoró unos segundos en hallar su voz.

—Solo sería durante un corto tiempo. Solo el necesario para encontrar la escritura y obtener pruebas de la estafa.

—Entonces quieres un matrimonio de conveniencia… —Helga se relamió los labios.

Él no pudo evitar mirar los carnosos labios de ella. Creía que era su mente, pero había jurado que había escuchado cierto tono condescendiente en su voz.

Ella rápidamente tiró del brazo de él, haciendo que cayera sobre la cama. Ella se posiciono justo encima de él a horcajadas, como una leona capturando a su presa. A él le costó respirar por unos segundos.

—Dime, Arnold, ¿qué harías si exigiera mis derechos maritales?

De repente, se sintió un gran bochorno en la habitación.

—¿P-Por qué? Ni siquiera te gusto —se aceleró a contradecir.

Helga sabía que tenía que echarle un buen susto para hacerlo retroceder de su absurda idea, así que siguió.

—Me gustas lo suficiente. Eres un hombre, y uno condenadamente atractivo, debo admitir…— Odiaba aceptar que no le había costado formular esas palabras, en lo más mínimo.

—¡Deja que me levante!

Helga no lo iba a dejar escapar. Supo que no dudaría mucho aguantando el dolor así que tuvo que actuar rápido. Su mano de su brazo sano se apresuró a buscar su miembro viril, metiendose dentro de sus pantalones. Arnold llevaba unos pantalones de chándal, facilitando aún más la situación. Lo masajeó y apretó ligeramente encima de sus bóxers. El proceso fue lento y doloroso para Arnold, quién tuvo que contener la respiración. Ella observó con satisfacción como el miembro crecía aún más en su mano. Le estaba gustando las caricias que estaba recibiendo, pero en su cara solo se veía sorpresa y vergüenza.

Al cuerpo de Arnold le gustaba indiscutiblemente, pero él se había jurado guardarse para su primer amor, para la que sería la madre de sus hijos. Era por ello, que por más placentero que fuera la situación, no se podía dejarse llevar por las hormonas.

—¡No!

—Esto solo es una muestra de lo que haremos si me obligas a casarme contigo.

—Pero…

Helga al notar que Arnold aún no estaba convencido de que era una mala idea, estampó sus labios contra los de él. Llevó sus manos al cabello de Arnold y lo forzó a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás. Los torpes labios primerizos de Arnold recibieron los besos de Helga. Sus besos bien se caracterizaban por la pasión y la lujuria que ella sentía, algo que era completamente nuevo para él. Él no pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió la cálida lengua de Helga rozar la suya. Helga tenía el aliento dulce y fresco, y los labios carnosos y húmedos. Al estar sentada a horcajadas de él, ella no podía evitar chocar ambos sexos encima de la ropa. Era sumamente excitante sentir el miembro de Arnold ya crecido, en contra de ella.

Para sorpresa de ambos, se encontraron disfrutando mucho de aquella lección que Helga le estaba proporcionando a Arnold, tanto que por unos segundos olvidaron el motivo por el cuál se estaban besando. Arnold no había podido evitar posicionar sus manos en las caderas pronunciadas de ella, acercando el roce de los cuerpos aún más. Ella reaccionó al tacto. Su cuerpo se puso rígido y se zafó de sus brazos, bruscamente. Se sentó al lado de Arnold, sin mantener ningún tipo de contacto físico.

—¿Estás dispuesto a ser mi esposo de verdad? —ella intentó sonar agresiva, pero realmente le había salido dudosa. Se repuso con rapidez y volvió a añadir, con brusquedad: — Si nos casamos, te aseguro que reclamaré mis derechos.

Arnold se levantó de la cama y retrocedió. Tenía la cara ruborizada, los labios hinchados del fogoso beso y el pecho subiendo y bajando de lo agitado que se encontraba, sin mencionar del _gran problemita_ que se resaltaba contra la tela de sus pantalones. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Helga lo había hecho con el propósito de asustarlo. Sin embargo, era innegable el sentimiento de mariposas en el estómago que estaba sintiendo. Él le había correspondido, y ahora se sentía como un idiota. Había caído en su sucia trampa.

Y eso no iba a ocurrir de nuevo.

—Si vuelves a hacer eso, iré a buscar a los vigilantes—habló con tono desafiante y Helga no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro lleno de indignación—. Sé lo que intentas y no va a funcionar. No tienes opción, Helga. Acepta mis condiciones, que créeme que no son malas en comparación de lo que te pasaría si vuelves a tu pueblo.

—¡Ni hablar! Será bajo mis condiciones. —sonrió ladinamente, relamiéndose los labios nuevamente. Aun podía sentir el sabor de los labios de Arnold en los de ella—. No siempre estaré tan débil como ahora, sabes.

—Aquí mando yo, Pataki.

—¡De eso nada! —Helga se sentó en el borde de la cama y levantó sintiendo demasiado dolor, por hacerlo de manera tan brusca—. ¡Me largo de aquí!

Ella salió de la habitación y caminó un par de metros, pero se derrumbó antes de llegar a las escaleras. Arnold se exigió mentalmente a no ir a ayudarla, sabía que ella era alguien orgullosa y tenía que darse cuenta por sí misma que no le quedaba de otra.

—¿Ya entraste en razón, Helga? —preguntó él con voz suave— Aún no estás recuperada… —le ayudó a levantarse y regresar a la cama—. Después de que solucionemos este problema que te aseguro no tomará más de tres semanas, podrás irte cuando desees. Lo único que necesito es tu nombre. Apenas me pidas el divorcio, yo te lo concederé.

Simplemente resopló. Realmente le dolía que su orgullo se viera así de lastimado. La única manera de sentirse mejor era sacar el veneno en sus palabras.

—Todos los hombres son iguales, hijos de puta, sucias ratas oportunistas.

Él lo tomó como un _sí_.

—De acuerdo. Por ahora, sería bueno que descanses. Llamaré al reverendo para que venga en la mañana, ¿está bien?

Helga se encogió de hombros. Era mejor acabar con ese tema cuanto antes.

—Buenas noches, Helga. Que descanses.

Había que dejarle tiempo para digerir el asunto. No era cosa de todos los días el día de su casamiento, a pesar de que se tratara por conveniencia. Por lo menos él había tenido toda la tarde y parte de la noche para acostumbrarse a la idea.

Por otro lado, la cabeza de Helga le iba a explotar. Odiaba a los hombres por su naturaleza controladora y manipuladora. Arnold solo había probado que él era alguien más de ellos. No importaba que su personalidad fuera tranquila, en el fondo era igual que todos los demás, solo que más inteligente. Sintió ganas de tener su arma con ella y solucionar las cosas como siempre solía hacer: dañando propiedades ajenas y golpeando cosas. La verdad era que Helga se encontraba atada de piernas y manos. Y Arnold se había aprovechado de su situación, adaptando una actitud desalmada. Ella no quería darle a su padre el gusto de verla en la cárcel y morir, pero tampoco quería casarse. Lo único que la aliviaba era que de todas maneras se iba a demorar en sanar, y con fe estaría a su cien por ciento justo cuando acabaran de solucionar el problema de Arnold.

Y luego estaba aquel beso que aún sentía contra sus labios. Sentía mucho acaloramiento aún debido al beso que compartió con Arnold. Había sentido torpeza de su parte en el beso, pero por alguna razón eso la había enganchado más al beso, para que él llegara a compartir la misma pasión que la de ella. El contacto de los cuerpos había sido ardiente. Ella intentó convencerse a ella misma que quizás su reacción solo era señal de que necesitaba un buen revolcón. Suspiró pesadamente.

Maldición, realmente necesitaba sus armas.


	4. La señora Shortman

**Título**: Agridulce

**Resumen**: Una extraña rubia llega a su rancho gravemente herida. Pronto Arnold se enterará de todos los misterios que oculta esa mujer que asegura odiar a los hombres. Al verse contra la espada y la pared, la obliga a casarse con él por conveniencia… Justo cuando Helga pensaba que Arnold podía ser la excepción.

**Advertencias**: Contenido sexual explícito, lenguaje obsceno.

**A/N**: ¿Qué puedo decir? Amo el drama y las escenas subidas de tono. ¡Quedan advertidos!

_**Disclaimer**__: Hey Arnold! y sus personajes le pertenecen a Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett._

* * *

**Capítulo IV. La señora Shortman**

Al día siguiente, Arnold se apareció en el marco de la puerta de Helga. Ella lo miró inexpresiva y él suspiró agobiado recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior, mientras situaba el vestido que había traído con él en la cama en donde ella reposaba.

Ella le echó un vistazo al vestido celeste de seda y encaje. Era sencillo, pero tenía que admitir que era precioso.

—¿Tanta molestia por una boda que ni tú ni yo queremos? —preguntó finalmente, sin importarle ocultar su fastidio respecto a la situación.

Arnold se encogió de hombros.

—Una chica no se casa todos los días.

Ella bufó y Arnold no pudo evitar verla con remordimiento.

—Helga, lamento mucho obligarte a esto. Pero tú conoces mi otra alternativa. —se puso la mano al pecho, tratando de hacerle entender su dolor—. Quiero que sepas que no estoy orgulloso de esto, para nada.

—¡No más que yo! —cortó ella, malhumorada—. Como el resto de los hombres, lo único que les importa son sus fines egoístas. Te aprovechas de que estoy atada de pies y manos y no soy capaz de ponerme de pie por mucho tiempo. No te importó recurrir a algo tan bajo como lo que es el chantaje, solo probaste que eras el peor de todos los hombres que se han cruzado en mi camino.

Arnold suspiró, era obvio que una noche no iba a reducir su mal genio respecto al matrimonio forzado. Pero él estaba haciendo lo mejor para él mismo y lo sabía.

—Ódiame todo lo que quieras, Helga. No te culpo en absoluto. Pero te necesito. Te prometo que una vez aclare todo este lío, no pienso retenerte. Además, el matrimonio durará lo mismo que tú recuperándote, no podrías ir a otro lugar que no fuera esté. No pierdes nada quedándote aquí durante un tiempo.

—Excepto mi libertad —dijo ella secamente—. Ten mucho cuidado, no sabes en el territorio enemigo en el que te estás metiendo. Nunca sabes cuándo encontrarás una mina con explosivos.

Arnold tragó saliva al escuchar la amenaza de Helga.

* * *

—Esto es algo irregular —dijo el reverendo del pueblo cuando le presentaron a la novia— Me han dicho que ha sufrido una lesión... —frunció los labios, pero finalmente soltó un suspiro—. Estos jóvenes de hoy en día siempre en prisas. Muy bien, ocupen sus lugares.

Helga sentía que su más grande pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad. Había jurado que no se iba a casar, y se sentía tan arrepentida de haber caído bajo el techo de Arnold. Se puso a pensar en todas las cosas que había hecho mal en su vida, y de repente entendió que nunca había hecho nada que fuese considerado grave. Toda su desgracia venía de los hombres. Una vez más, estaba siendo sometida en contra de su voluntad por el género masculino. Y esta vez, le estaba costando su libertad.

Ahí estaba, Arnold a su lado y Phil como testigo de la supuesta unión.

Cuando llegó el momento de decir el "sí, quiero", su boca no pudo emitir ningún sonido. Después de un minuto de silencio, suspiró y asintió. Era lo más cercano a un "acepto", era suficiente para el reverendo.

Oficialmente, era una mujer casada. Tan rápido como el reverendo había venido, se fue. Ella decidió ir a su cuarto y tirarse en la cama, viendo el techo. Eso había sido humillante. Había huido de su casa porque la querían desposar, para caer en un lugar en donde le habían obligado a casarse con otro sujeto. Emitió una débil carcajada amarga.

Esperaba con ansias el día que ella pudiese cabalgar de nuevo, entonces se iría de ese infierno, casada o no.

* * *

—Arnold, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo —le dijo Phil, en un tono preocupado—. Todavía no sabemos la verdad acerca de esa jovencita.

Phil sabía muy bien que Helga no era una mala persona, pero realmente era una desconocida y para que la buscara la policía, debía estar hasta el cuello de los problemas.

—No me quedaba otra opción que hacer lo que he hecho —se excusó, avergonzado de su actuar— No es que me guste, pero no lamento mi decisión. Todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

_O por lo menos espero que así sea._

Se dirigió al cuarto de Helga, _su ahora esposa_…

* * *

—¿Has venido a disfrutar de mi compañía, querido esposo? —preguntó con una sonrisa llena de sorna. Helga era de las personas que necesitaban sacar el veneno contra las demás personas, para sacar sus frustraciones de ella. Y si bien Arnold solo quería su nombre para recuperar sus tierras y no tomar provecho de ella, ella no podía verlo como la causa de todas sus desgracias.

Arnold se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto a ella.

—He venido a ver si estás bien—dijo con sincera intranquilidad, intentando aligerar el ambiente entre los dos—. ¿Necesitas algo?

Ella le sonrió falsamente. Para ella, él solo era el peor de los hombres con el que se había podido cruzar. Ese hombre, bajo su fachada pacífica, solo era un hombre frío y calculador que la había logrado someter a sus deseos. Lo odiaba.

—Necesito que me quites el vestido.

Arnold pareció dudar, pero al notar que ella se sentaba y lo encaraba seriamente, supo que no bromeaba.

—De acuerdo.

Arnold empezó a desabrocharle los botones del frente del vestido. Cuando los primeros tres botones superiores del corpiño estuvieron desabrochados, él no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada fugaz al nacimiento de los pechos de su esposa. Una que otra vez, sus dedos rozaban con la piel blanca y cremosa de ella, poniéndolo más nervioso. Su corazón retumbaba en su pecho y rogaba que ella no escuchara sus fuertes latidos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de desabrochar el sexto botón, la vio lanzarlo a la cama y apretarlo contra su cuerpo femenino. Él no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces?

—Quiero estar cerca de mi esposo, es completamente legal.

—Quedamos en que era un matrimonio de conveniencia.

—Jamás accedí a tal cosa, ni siquiera a casarme. Me fue impuesto a la fuerza, tal y como yo te impongo esto.

Arnold sabía que Helga se quería vengar de alguna manera para recuperar su dignidad, pero su cuerpo no parecía entender que era una trampa. Sintió un vuelco en el estómago y sus mejillas arderle. Esa mujer era demasiado provocativa y sabía usar muy bien sus cartas. No culpaba su actuar, pero él no iba a caer en ello. Entonces, ¿por qué diablos su cuerpo no parecía reaccionar?

Helga empezó a bajar, dejando a Arnold recostado en la cama y ella gateando hasta la parte baja del cuerpo de él. La vista de su escote era demasiado erótica, sin mostrar sus pezones pues su corpiño no estaba lo suficientemente abajo como para liberar sus pechos completamente.

Ella le brindo una sonrisa insinuante cuando sus labios se encontraron a centímetros de su pantalón. Sus manos se dirigieron al pantalón de éste, bajándolo poco a poco, junto con su bóxer. Helga no se andaba con juegos.

Arnold se avergonzó cuando estuvo expuesto a ella, nunca una mujer lo había visto desnudo antes. Helga lo chupó con frenesí, desplazando su boca desde el tronco hasta la punta, presionando de vez en cuando sus carnosos labios contra su miembro viril. El caliente aliento de la boca de Helga lo prendían aún más. Él nunca había imaginado que fuera posible esa clase de excitación, ni que Helga sería la mujer que le hiciera sentir esas cosas por primera vez. Nada tenía sentido. El sexo oral que Helga le estaba proveyendo estaba poniendo de patas arriba su mundo.

Pensaba en detenerla, pero realmente le estaba gustando demasiado como para recordar que se trataba de una trampa. Más aún cuando sintió que la rubia estaba intentando que toda su boca abarcara su largo, era demasiado buena usando esa lengua venenosa de ella. Arnold soltaba pequeños suspiros cada en cuando, sobre todo cuando su esposa se animó a acariciarlo mientras lo chupaba. Helga no parecía querer parar, y la sensación se sentía tan bien.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, hasta que sintió un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo. Sintió como se tensaba, y entendió que había llegado al límite.

—H-Helga…

Ella no retiró su boca en ningún momento, y fue cuando sintió un líquido caliente en su boca. Se lo pasó sin dudar y se sentó nuevamente, contemplando la cara de su esposo. Se veía contrariado.

Helga había sabido que tenía que detenerse puesto que ella solo intentaba asustarlo, pero después de unos minutos ella sentía que también era para su propio beneficio. No había querido llegar al final, pero escuchar los suspiros llenos de placer de Arnold le habían nublado la mente. Ella recordó por qué lo había hecho en primer lugar, y le dedicó una sonrisa altanera.

—Pude haberte tomado si esa fuera mi intención —se burló, sin compasión alguna—. Solo te faltaba gemir mi nombre. Tienes suerte de que aún esté débil. Pero te aseguro que pienso disfrutar de todas las satisfacciones sexuales que ofrece nuestro matrimonio…—rio con satisfacción—. Solo mírate, estás excitado aún. Solo debiste de haber visto tu erección. Eres un…

Caracterizado por ser un hombre paciente y compresivo, no pudo evitar sentirse furioso y traicionado por su esposa. Había cometido un gran error al dejarse llevar, ella solo buscaba vengarse de él. ¿Quién realmente era peor? ¿Ruth o Helga?

Arnold se levantó de golpe de la cama y se subió el bóxer.

—¡Cállate! ¡No me hables así!

Helga lo imitó y se paró en frente de él, encarándolo.

—Grábate en la cabeza lo siguiente, esposito —posó su dedo en el pecho de él—. Voy a quitarte eso tan preciado que tienes. — Ella buscaba que él se arrepintiera de su imprudente decisión de casarse con ella, que se sintiera tan presionado como ella se sentía. No iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles.

Arnold salió del cuarto, con los pantalones desabrochados y con su cabeza hecha un desastre. Ambos necesitaban pensar mucho en lo que había sucedido.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde su unión matrimonial. La relación entre Helga y Arnold se había vuelto como antes, cuando Arnold intentaba conversarle y ella se limitaba a ignorarle. Ella descansaba todo lo que podía. En su mente, mientras más reposaba antes se iría. No iba a hacer más lento ese proceso.

Sin embargo, esa mañana ella sorprendió a Phil y Arnold cuando entró a la cocina para desayunar. No habían podido evitar notar que la joven se alimentaba muy bien y no se saltaba comidas.

—¿Crees que es prudente que estés caminando por la casa, querida? —preguntó Phil con preocupación.

Helga asintió, le había tomado aprecio al anciano y por eso tomaba la molestia de ser cortés con él.

—Ya me siento bastante recuperada —respondió ella, sentándose a su lado. Tomó un pan que se encontraba en el plato del centro. —Está muy bueno, ¿hay más?

Arnold se apresuró a responderle.

—Sí, ¿deseas algo más?

—¿Huevos y tocino? —sonrió torcidamente ella—. Y si no los tienes, me los consigues. Es tu deber ocuparte de tu _mujercita_, después de todo.

Phil soltó una carcajada suave. Le agradaba el humor de esa joven. Arnold se apresuró a cocinarle lo que ella le pidió, por suerte tenía en casa lo que ella le pedía, y entonces vio a su abuelo. Éste asintió y ambos se levantaron de la mesa.

—¿A dónde se van? —preguntó ella, con curiosidad, masticando lo último de su desayuno.

—El abuelo y yo iremos por ganado a las montañas.

Helga frunció el ceño.

—Iré con ustedes.

Tanto Arnold como Phil negaron aquello.

—No, cariño, la zona a la que nos dijimos es muy rústica y peligrosa para ti. No vas a poder sostenerte en la silla de montar en tu estado.

Helga apreció que Phil valorara la condición en la que se encontraba. Aun le faltaba una semana para estar lo suficientemente sana para cabalgar. Pero como mujer digna que era, igual se quejó.

—¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer mientras ustedes estén fuera?

Era la primera vez que se sentía inútil en su vida.

—Descansar—dijeron los dos hombres en unísono. Ella suspiró con frustración.

_Pronto, Helga, pronto. _

* * *

Ella los vio irse hacia las montañas, y no pudo evitar salir para tomar aire fresco después de tanto tiempo. Entonces recién pudo apreciar el rancho. Cuando ella había llegado era de noche, sin mencionar que estaba moribunda. Necesitaba con urgencia una mano de pintura, lucía en general descuidado. El rancho que poseía Helga siempre estaba impecable. Ella se encargaba personalmente de este y no pudo evitar hacer comparaciones.

Caminó un poco más y notó que lo que más llamaba la atención del rancho era que estaba situado cerca de un río y exuberantes praderas. Ella creía que, con un poco de esfuerzo y dedicación, podría volver a ser lo que un día fue. Los padres de Arnold habían sido astutos al elegir un territorio como ese, lastimosamente no había llegado a alcanzar todo su potencial.

_Le falta un poco del estilo Pataki._ Pensó con orgullo, ella se había encargado de todas las tierras de su padre y sabía de sobra que había hecho un gran trabajo. Claro, había contado con vaqueros y presupuesto, pero sabía que ese don de líder que tenía había tenido mucho que ver en el resultado.

De lejos, pudo observar el ruido de pisadas de caballo aproximarse a ella. Helga miró hacia aquella dirección. Notó de lejos la silueta de una mujer. Ella suspiró con pesadez al recordar ese rostro.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó disgustada Ruth, bajando del carruaje. Ahora que Helga la veía de cerca, podía decir que la mujer era demasiado atractiva. Su apariencia gritaba que era una mujer sofisticada que gozaba de dinero y poder.

—¿Quién es usted? —rebatió Helga, sabiendo de sobra quien era la mujer que estaba enfrente de ella, la miro de pies a cabeza de forma altanera.

Ruth se irguió a toda su estatura, sin sentirse menos. Ella era unos centímetros más alta que Helga, pero la actitud de la rubia dejaba en desventaja con creces a la castaña. Se podía sentir su personalidad arrolladora, así que Ruth sintió que era prudente dejarse de rodeos y simplemente ir al punto.

—Ruth McDougal. ¿Dónde está Arnold?

Helga sonrió falsamente.

—Querrá decir mi esposo.

Gozó al ver el rostro de la mujer enfrente de ella palidecer y perder la seguridad con la que se deleitaba.

—¿Qué… qué quiere decir? ¡Arnold no está casado!

—Ahora sí lo está. Nos casamos hace una semana. —le tendió una sonrisa fría, que hizo que Ruth temblara. No estaba acostumbrada a tener batallas verbales con mujeres, ella tomaba provecho de los hombres usando sus encantos. — Imagino que él habrá mencionado a su prometida.

—En efecto —se aclaró la garganta ella, decidiendo ir por el tema que realmente ganaría en contra de esa rubia arpía —. Mire, señora…

—Helga Shortman.

Estaba que gozaba lindo del rostro completamente contrariado de esa castaña. Helga le encontraba gracia ser llamada señora teniendo solo diecisiete años, aun no digería completamente que era una mujer casada.

—Señora Shortman… —esbozó una sonrisa hipócrita—, estoy segura de que usted sabe quién soy yo.

—La hija del banquero que ha estado queriendo robar las tierras de mi esposo, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

_Ugh, esa rubia era buena, tenía que admitirlo._

—El banco de mi padre posee una hipoteca sobre esas tierras—corrigió.

—Eso es lo que su familia dice. Soy la mujer de Arnold, y desde ahora yo me ocuparé de cualquier problema del rancho. Especialmente si se trata de usted, señorita McDougal, no crea que no soy consciente de que ha estado acosando a mi esposo.

Los ojos de Ruth delataban el miedo e incredulidad que sentía.

—Miente. Usted y Arnold no están casados…

—No miento —negó con la cabeza, sabiendo de sobra que estaba tomando al toro por las astas y Ruth había sido vencida en su propio juego—. Pregúntele al reverendo del pueblo para corroborarlo si quiere. Y tampoco lo hace Arnold respecto a su falsa hipoteca.

—Hablaré con el reverendo apenas vuelva de su viaje…—entonces le sonrió con socarronería—. Mándele saludos de mi parte a... Arnold.

Era obvio que jamás la reconocería a él como su esposo. A la rubia no le impresionaba, conocía su tipo demasiado bien como para hacerlo. Era precisamente por eso que sabía como jugar sus cartas.

—Si yo fuese usted, me lo pensaría dos veces de volver a venir.

—¿Me está amenazando, señora? —se negaba a llamarla del apellido de Arnold. _Ella_ era la verdadera señora Shortman, no esa rubia vulgar.

—Llámelo como guste, yo le creo a mi esposo y sé que ustedes mienten respecto a la hipoteca. Y ya que estamos con esas, ¿a cuánto asciende la hipoteca?

—A mucho más de lo que usted pueda permitirse.

Helga bufó. Era simplemente curiosidad, ella jamás pagaría por una hipoteca que podría ser falsa. Ruth estuvo tentada a provocarla.

—¿Sabía usted que su esposo y yo somos muy unidos? ¿Qué creía que él hacía mientras usted estaba fuera?

Lastimosamente para Ruth, Helga no iba a caer en esa trampa. Sabía de sobra que Arnold era virgen, lo había comprobado ella misma, y además el hecho que ella era una mujer sin principios morales.

—Rechazando ofertas de cuanta zorra que anda suelta por ahí —se encogió de hombros. Ruth la miró con infinito odio—. Ahora, le sugiero que se vaya mientras pueda, señorita McDougal.

—Me iré, pero si me entero de que miente respecto a su matrimonio, sufrirá las consecuencias. Arnold y yo íbamos a casarnos antes de que sus padres murieran, pero él no era consciente de todo el dinero y poder que nuestras familias tendrían si se hubiesen unido. Le recomiendo cuidarse, es peligroso frustrar los planes de mi padre.

Helga bostezó falsamente, ya cansada de escuchar amenazas vacías. Ruth entonces se giró y se dispuso a irse en su carruaje. En ese momento Arnold y Phil volvieron, con una manada de cuarenta cabezas de vacas, bueyes, y becerros.

Arnold encargó a Phil tomar cuidado del ganado y se dirigió hacia Helga. Ella no lo iba a admitir, pero se encontraba cansada. Era su primer día levantada. Sentía las piernas flojas, pero no lo mostraba exteriormente. Se negaba a seguir mostrando vulnerabilidad.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó Arnold, rodeando a su mujer por la cintura. En ese momento lo había hecho como leyéndole la mente a Helga, seguramente había agotado sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, a los ojos de Ruth ese era un gesto de esposo a esposa. Sintió rabia de aquello, él nunca había tenido un gesto así de cercano para con ella.

—La señorita McDougal vino a visitarte, querido —dijo Helga, mientras depositaba un beso casto en los labios de Arnold, quien no dudo en devolvérselo — Ella no cree que nos hayamos casado.

—Oh…—le echó una mirada a Ruth, casi se había olvidado de ella luego del beso— Se lo había mencionado, señorita McDougal, pero no quiso creerme.

La cara de Ruth era un poema. No tardó en recomponerse.

—Sí… Mis padres habían hablado con los de usted antes de la tragedia, y nunca parecieron mencionar nada sobre su querida esposa…

—No era asunto suyo —aclaró él— ¿A qué se debe su visita?

—No es nada — sonrió falsamente Ruth — Supongo que solo me queda corroborar lo de su matrimonio cuando el reverendo vuelva, no tardará más de una semana.

—¿Quiere ver la licencia matrimonial? Está adentro de _mi_ nidito de amor —Helga no iba a dejarla ir hasta que hacerla molestar una última vez. Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

—¡No! Escucharán de mí en unos días… — y dicho eso, se dirigió a su carruaje y siguió su camino.

Helga resopló con burla, y no tardo en hacer una mueca de dolor. Arnold la miró con genuina preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo suficiente para intimidar a esa zorra. Lamentablemente, no será la última vez que escuchemos de ella o de su padre, me parece.

—¡Te pasaste! —estaba molesto porque la muchacha nunca parecía escuchar nada de lo que él le aconsejaba, ni siquiera para bien propio de ella—. Te dije que descansaras, te llevaré para que te recuestes.

Arnold la cargó estilo matrimonial y ella no se quejó, realmente necesitaba tomar un descanso. Helga solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y apoyar su cabeza en el fornido pecho del rubio, para dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Estaba agradecido de que ella fuera una persona de carácter fuerte que no se dejara amilanar por nadie, sabía que ella había sacado pecho por él y su rancho. Realmente él estaba muy agradecido con ella. Sabía que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo su unión en matrimonio, pero aquello no la había detenido de defenderlo. El sonrió.

_Quizás si hay algo de bueno en ella después de todo._


End file.
